Ledo of Aterius
(Formerly) (Currently) |years= 1227-1243 ( ) 1247-Current ( ) |rank=Lance Corporal |campaign= *The Great War *Erebos Incident *War of Nyrian Coalition |battles= *Defence of the Imperium *The Battle of Våsasund |occupation = Absolution Freelance |affiliations = *Harringoth Vorynn |family = None, killed }}Ledo, known to all but Harringoth's allies as Azadah, is an Ateri who rebelled against the Imperium of Alkarzia, resulting in its destruction, having deserted the military to rebel against the authoritarian regime with other co-conspirators, all of whom were killed in an orbital bombardment. Early Life Not much is known of Ledo's early life. He was born to a military family, with several sisters and himself as the only male offspring of his parents. As such, he was expected to serve a lengthy tour in the military beyond the compulsory service time, and his service would pardon the family of minor crimes committed by other members. Military Career Ledo's compulsory seven year military service started two months before the wars against Valdrin, by which point Ledo had been placed in a 'Continental Defence Regiment', a battalion made for the purpose of providing immediate aid to allies in need. Ledo proved instrumental in saving his squadron at the battle of Veris Beachfront, in the second Valdrinian War when Valdrinian forces attempted to invade Alkarzia by sea. Ledo reputedly engineered an ambush at an overpass, laying charges to separate a section above a main route and severing the portion while troops marched below, creating a vital obstruction, allowing artillery to shred the stationary Valdrinian troops. Ledo, however, was not awarded for his actions - his family's criminal record prevented him from making military gains at this point. Instead, he was pardoned and was allowed future gains, little of which came in peacetime. After the wars, little was documented of Ledo other than his numerous tours to other Combine nations, events of little importance. He was sorted into the Imperial Corps of Engineers and was formerly trained as a combat engineer over the next few years, until his defection. Description Ledo is a physically fit man thought to be in his mid thirties, though no sources confirm his age. Standing at 1.98 metres (6'5") and weighing 93 kilograms (205lbs), he is in peak physical shape - a result of diet, Imperial conditioning and regular exercise. He has short, brown hair styled as a faux hawk, and mechanical eyes with highly luminescent green irises, which he acquired roughly two months after the formation of the Ateri Free State. A long scar runs up his left cheek, largely faded but still visible. Apart from his eyes, Ledo lacks any form of mechanical augmentation, leaving him at a severe physical disadvantage to those who do have them. However, he is extensively nanotechnologically augmented, ranging from augmentations that allow underwather breathing to increased muscular strength to rudimentary stealth augmentation. Skills, Weaponry & Armour As a result of his Imperial training, Ledo is quite competent in his use of weaponry and hand-to-hand combat. His tall stature allows him a reach advantage in close quarters, though he lacks any formal meléé weapon training and would be liable to many mistakes in armed CQC, preferring to use his hands and weapons that capitalize on that, such as heavy gauntlets. His years as an Imperial Engineer afforded him many opportunities in learning, and he is familiar with mechanics, especially that of weaponry, and is skilled in repairing military machinery. The Imperial Corps of Engineers focused on close quarters firearms combat, sidearms and explosives, and it shows with Ledo. He is proficient in the use of bombs and placement, and even knows how to manufacture them, given the right equipment. He is not a particularly good shot - he is used to firing in confined locations wherein fine aim is less valuable, and is liable to spray and pray, as it were. Ledo uses a macroprojectile pistol, acquired from the body of an Imperial assassin, and usually carries several explosives, ranging from simple rudimentary fragmentation grenades to more niche EMP charges. He is also in possession of several Imperial breaching charges, stolen from the military when he defected. Ledo wears light armour, only really consisting of a flight jumpsuit with more advanced plating around the legs and shoulders. The jumpsuit provides some protection versus heat and radiation, though not even a fraction of what dedicated armour does, and only provides small protection against weaponry. He owns a helmet, engraved with his pseudonym, but only wears it in combat or when utilizing its translator. Gallery gun4upload.jpg|Azadah's macroprojectile pistol.|link=A leto.png|Ledo's new armour, commissioned after the Battle of Våsasund. Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Humans Category:Status: Alive